Ziam Fanfic (Pure)
by Faggity-Anne
Summary: Liam is a plain ordinary schoolboy who is smart and charismatic. he meets the new boy, Zayn and instantly falls for him. and stuff...


Liam / Zayn:

Fanfic PART 1

I was sitting in my history class. Mr Jackson was blabbing on about the civil war as usual. My book was open but I wasn't writing. I stuck my pen in my mouth and began to chew awaiting the bell to ring and signify a new period. My next class was music, a class that I actually enjoyed. I stared out the window to see birds fluttering and the gardener mowing the precious lawns of our school. The door swung open to reveal my principle, Mr Dessoir.

"Oh hello Principle Dessoir." Mr Jackson said abruptly.

"Yes hello Mr Jackson, it seems we have a new student. He moved here from America. Everyone, this is Zayn. Zayn Malik."

"Hello Zayn, pleasure to meet you, welcome to our class."

"Um, thank you. Yes I'm very grateful to be accepted into this fine academy." He said nervously.

He looked beautiful. It was as if he had been carved by angels, he was wearing a tight V-neck t-shirt and even tighter dark denim skinny jeans. The jeans made his ass look fucking sexy. And I could tell he worked out. I bet he had abs of steel under that thin cotton shirt. I bit on my pen harder at the thought of his naked body. My member was filling with blood and I knew I was getting a boner. Ugh I bit on my pen harder still to take my mind off his naked body. as I applied pressure to the pen, the plastic I thought was hard broke in-between my teeth and the slimy ink inside exploded in my mouth and dribbled down my chin, I ripped a piece of paper from my book and used it to wipe my mouth, my hand rose swiftly and Mr Jackson replied.

"Yes Liam? Do you have a question?"

"Um, yes sir. Can I please be excused?"

"And what for Mr Payne?"

"Um, I just need to use the bathroom…"

"Well without a legitimate reason I cannot let you leave!"

"Bu-But sir my pen exploded in my mouth!"

The whole class looked at me when I had said those fateful words, I looked directly at Zayn and he let a sly grin loose, the girls in front of me were giggling quietly and my head sunk. The paper that was still covering my mouth had blue stains seeping through.

"Oh, okay Liam yes, you may go."

I didn't need to be told twice so I arose from my seat and flew to the door in a hurry. I grazed past Zayn and felt my heart melt. I entered the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My chin was stained blue and my teeth were dripping in ink. I spat into the sink and washed my mouth out with the cold water. I was in there for a good 10 minutes before I heard the door to the bathroom door open. I stood up nervously and saw Zayn enter and grace me with his presence, I was fighting the urge to rip his clothes off then and there.

"Oh, hey. Um Liam is it?" he said questionably.

"Yeah, hi. Um you're the new kid right? Zayn?" I replied.

"Yeah." He said and walked off to the nearby stall.

Things got increasingly awkward after that as I still scrubbed my face clear of the blue ink. And I couldn't stop myself from hearing the tinkle of his urine even that sounded heavenly. I caught myself as I heard the flush of the toilet, and put my face again under the running water. I gurgled some more water and spat it in the sink. The ink was nearly gone.

"You know. It's rude to spit." Zayn said seductively as he washed his hands.

I stood there dumbfounded as I saw myself staring at the bulge in his tight skinny jeans. I quickly looked away and ran out of the bathrooms. I sat back down at my usual seat and saw that someone had been sitting next to me. The unknown person that had set up his or her things had a black leather pencil case and star covered books. I thought it must have been a female because of that. Zayn got back into the room and he sat right next to me. Those were HIS books, HIS pencil case. HE sits in that chair now. Inside I was fan girling but I had to keep my cool on the outside.

"So, you sit here now?" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I hope it's not a problem?" he asked

"No! not at all! I'd love you to sit here!" I said without thinking properly.

He engrossed himself in his books writing and listening to the teacher. I couldn't stop myself from watching him. The way he licks his lips was excruciatingly sexy and the way he even breathed made me want him more and more. The bell rang and it tore me out of my fantasy. I stood up to discover I had yet another hard on. I quickly pulled my books down to cover it and walked out of the room to my next class. I had to get him out of my head and focus fully on my next class, Music. It was my turn to sing my new song today and as I entered the classroom Mr Fedgillian reminded me.

"I hope you're ready to sing Liam, you have such a great voice." He said truthfully.

"Aw thank you sir!" I said blushing.

When my class members poured into the room I noticed only one person. Zayn. I couldn't believe he wasn't just in one of my classes. But two! I was so excited but when Mr Fedgillian reminded me to sing my body shut down in fear. What happens if he thinks I'm a shit singer? What happens if he thinks I suck! I was trembling in fear when my best friend Samantha said

"Oh come on Liam! Don't make us wait all day!"

"oh, right I'm meant to sing.." I said stupidly.

The whole class Zayn included started to chant "Sing, Sing, Sing!" and I knew I didn't have a choice. As I started to sing I glanced over at Zayn, he looked enchanted and I blushed knowing he liked my singing. I felt amazing that I gave it my all. After I finished my song the class clapped wildly, again Zayn included. And I felt a flutter in my chest, I felt amazing! Samantha came over to me and said

"Wow Liam! That was amazing! did you write that song?" she said loud enough for the class to hear.

"Yeah I did Sam.. Was it good?" I answered.

"Good! It was brilliant!" Zayn said unexpectedly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he said it. Mr Fedgillian looked at Zayn and said.

"Oh you must be the new boy, Zayn isn't it?"

"Oh yes sir, sorry for not introducing myself." He said shyly.

"Oh don't beat yourself up! Any friend of Liam's is a friend of mine!" he said as he walked over to Zayn and gave him a good earthy hug.

I sat down as the other students were either practicing for their performances or playing various instruments. Samantha sat beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god Liam, the new kid Zayn is hot! He's been looking at you all lesson. I'd say you're in!"

"Oh I wish! Samantha he's perfect! I want him so bad!" I said, letting it all out.

"Why don't we invite him over? He looks lonely all the way over there."

"Samantha no!"

But it was too late, she had already signalled him over by a wave and he was on his way over.

"Hi, you called me over?"

"Yeah! I thought you looked lonely all the way over there, why don't you join us?" she said confidently.

"Really? Thanks I'd love to." He said with a cute grin.

He sat down next to us and we formed a triangle and started talking.

"So what instruments do you play?" I asked shyly.

"Well, I actually only sing, I play some guitar. But I'm not very good." He said in a way that made me want to rip his clothes off.

"I'm sure you're a great singer like Liam!" Samantha said.

"I'm not on the level that you are Liam, you sound beautiful when you sing." He said cutely.

"Oh thank you! But I haven't heard you sing so you might be better." I said with a smile.

He was just about ton reply when the bell rang. It was home time now and Samantha said.

"Bye guys! Sing next time Zayn?"

"Yeah sure, thanks for inviting me over also."

"No worries! See ya guys!" she said and left in a skip.

I waved goodbye to Zayn and he waved back. I walked to the front of the school and waited for my bus. My bus was the last one so only a few people actually caught it. Lady luck must have been on my side because Zayn also caught my bus. I didn't realise until he actually stepped on and asked if he could sit with me. Of course I said yes and he sat down and we both plugged our earphones in. I glanced over at his iPod to see he was listening to Idiot by Wavves. My heart fluttered as I also loved Wavves. We made eye contact as I asked him.

"You like Wavves too?"

"Yeah they're like my favourite band!"

"Oh my god same! And Idiot is actually my favourite song!"

"Really? So is mine!"

We sat there talking about music until my stop came. I said goodbye and he waved me off. I got home and got myself a cup of tea. I got into my room and opened my laptop as usual. When I logged into Facebook I had a friend request. By none other than Zayn. I accepted without hesitation and immediately looked through his photo's. I read his bio and saw that he was interested in both boys, and girls. I screamed and fell onto my bed.

"I have a chance! I have a chance!" I repeated loudly.

My mum walked in and said

"You have a chance with what?"

"Oh, just somebody mum! Don't worry!"

And she walked back downstairs as I drank my tea. Hours past of me inboxing Zayn and listening to music. That night I went to sleep happily and had a dream about Zayn.

Liam / Zayn

Fanfic PART 2

The next morning I awoke at 6:30am. The dream I had the night before was utterly amazing.

It started off as we were both at school. I needed to use the bathroom, and apparently so did Zayn. We walked silently together to the bathroom, and as soon as we both entered he slammed the door shut approached me and shoved me against the cold tiled wall, he whispered in my ear,

"Today I am going to fuck you Liam. And I'm going to fuck you hard."

I gasped as he kissed me forcefully but yet so tenderly. I was nervous, but ever so excited at the same time as he kissed my neck and got me hard. We kissed, passing my tongue in his, and his in mine back and forth until we both broke to breathe. His hands flew down to my crotch as he fiddled with the buttons and zipper of my tight, skinny jeans. I did the same and heard him moan. I unbuttoned to top of his dark navy polo, to reveal his beautifully chiselled chest, I slipped my hand down his shirt to feel the smooth skin, and firm outlines of his abdomen.

"Zayn, We shouldn't be doing this, God" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care, Liam. I have wanted to do this ever since I saw you in history, I need to fuck you!" he said as he tore off my shirt and kissed down my chest and stomach. I moaned in pleasure as the tingling sensation coursed through my body.

"Zayn, I'm-I'm a virgin…" I said quietly.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take control. Just relax." he said in a soothingly sexual way.

I was hard now and Zayn had noticed, he unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, he got to his knees and then pulled down my thin green underwear. He massaged the bulge in my underwear and released my throbbing cock. My penis flicked up from the hold my underwear had taken on it, free in the air.

"Close your eyes baby, it makes it feel better." he said as he took a firm grip on my throbbing member.

I did as I was told and shivered at his touch. He stroked and jerked my hard cock and as I leant back on the cold wall the shivers of intense pleasure coursed again. He was right, when I closed my eyes every touch felt stronger and more intense than the last. I felt the moist touch of his tongue on the tip of my erect penis. I took sharp breaths from the cold air as he swallowed my cock right to the base. I moaned and wailed in complete pleasure as he swallowed me deep inside his moist throat. Deep inside and out again my cock went in. I found myself grasping his hair and thrusting myself deeper into his throat, I opened my eyes to see him staring right back at e. I couldn't help but think that he looked so fucking cute sucking on my dick like that. He took hold of my cock and twisted the moist shaft of my rock hard cock. And I felt myself about to cum,

"Zayn, I'm-I'm gonna cum. Oh my god." I said through sharp breaths.

He took my cock out of his mouth only to say one thing.

"Don't worry baby, I swallow."

As soon as he had finished saying that his mouth found my cock once again and the slimy, wet fluid exploded from my penis. I moaned and practically screamed as I came in Zayns mouth. It dribbled from his chin and I raced to find some toilet paper to wipe him clean.

"I am so sorry! Zayn I didn't mean to do tha-"

I was cut off by the unexpected kiss planted on my lips, we broke free and my eyes opened.

"It's okay, I liked it Liam."

I pulled my pants back on and buttoned up Zayns shirt, Still grinning from the pre3vious experience.

"Next time it's my turn." Zayn said with a smirk

We laughed and that's when I woke up to the loud buzzing of my annoying alarm clock.

The morning was a blur as I had a shower, got dressed and ate my breakfast. My family and I exchanged "Good-mornings" and "How-Was-Your-Sleep's" and it was now time to walk to school. No sooner than I had entered the school gates had I realised I had forgot my bus money. I decided to worry about it later. And I proceeded to walk to form class. My form-teacher was late as usual. I sat in the back as I always sat, alone. Because the only friend I really had was Samantha and I was unlucky enough to be chosen for this form than hers. I sat and stared out the window, thinking of Zayn, the dream, Samantha and the math test that I had today when I half noticed half felt someone sit next to me. I glanced over to see Zayn. Instant thoughts flooded though my mind of how lucky I was that he chose to sit next to ME and no-one else. But then I remembered he was new and probably didn't have anyone to sit with. I smiled and said

"Hey Zayn, wow it seems you're in all of my classes" I giggled nervously

"um, yeah. I kind of asked to be in your classes. Oh, I hope you don't mind!"

"OH NOT AT ALL!" I said louder than I intended to.

The whole class turned around and stared at us both

"Are you okay Mr Payne?" said my form teacher questionably.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry." I said feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Zayn was fighting a smile as I looked over to him, it was as if something triggered when I looked at him and he started laughing, loud enough for me but quiet enough for the class to ignore.

"Liam you are so cute!" Zayn said. Taking it back he said. "Oh I mean funny, you make me laugh."

"Oh, thank you." I said blushing.

Luckily from preventing more awkward situations, the bell rang. I now had English and a walked off forgetting that Zayn had the same classes as me. I stopped suddenly to turn around and I ran directly into him. We both fell to the floor Zayn was laughing but I was completely horrified. I picked up my books and helped him up also,

"Oh my god! Zayn I am so sorry! I didn't see you and i-"

"It's okay Liam! Seriously I'm fine, don't sweat it." He said grinning as I handed him his books.

"I'm realer sorry, I remembered that we had the same classes, so I tried to come back to get you and. Ugh! I'm just so sorry!"

The crowd around us quickly vanished and I stared into Zayn's beautiful brown eyes and he stared back at me. I lost myself in thoughts of me kissing him tenderly right then and there. And for a split second I thought he did too. He broke the silence as he walked over towards me. He lifted one hand towards me face and I closed my eyes ready for the kiss that I hoped would reach my lips. Instead the hand reached my hair as zany pulled a dry leaf from it. I felt so stupid as to thinking he would actually want to kiss me, of all people.

"Ahah, you had a leaf in your hair this entire time. I couldn't look at you seriously with it. It looked like an antennae!" he said jokingly.

"What you got against Antennae!" I said sarcastically.

We both laughed and I remembered I had class.

"Oh shoot! I forgot we have class! God my English teacher is going to kill me!" I said worried.

"Don't worry Liam, if she kills you, she'll have to get through me!" he said with mock bravery.

We walked slowly to class; I did this on purpose just so we'd be a little later to class. Just so I could spend just that little more time with Zayn. Alone. We talked the entire way about random silly things and when we arrived it wasn't really the greeting I had hoped for.

"And where have you two boys been! You are exactly 15 minutes late!" my English teacher screamed at us both.

"I- I'm sorry miss. I had to go to the bathroom and Zayn-." I said nervously.

"And I got lost. Sorry miss, I know it's cliché but this school is so big. 'm lucky Liam found me on the way out of the bathroom." He said as he winked at me.

"Oh, well in that case. Just get your books out and copy what's on the board…" she said as she backed down. I guess she hasn't expected the shy new kid to burst out like that. I looked around the room and saw at least half the girls looking at Zayn googly eyed. I couldn't help but feel jealous. He was MINE even though he didn't know so yet.

I sat next to Zayn at the back of the room. We finished our work and quietly chatted away for most of the lesson. The best thing about Zayn is that he always knows what to say. He can make you feel amazing just by saying the simplest things. Class ended and we walked to the bus stop. I reached for my bus money and remembered I had forgotten.

"I just remembered I forgot my bus money. I'm going to walk home. Bye Zayn."

"Oh, the-then I'll walk with you! We get off at the same stop. So I'm sure you don't live to far away from me."

It was true. I secretly google mapped his house from the address on his facebook page.

"Oh are you sure Zayn? I mean you don't have to…" I said. But inside I really wanted him to walk home with me.

"No I'm sure, we'll start walking now?" He replied, somewhat excited.

We walked for what seemed like years but neither of us minded. Being in each other's company was blocking our endless walking out. We talked about anything. It was getting late when we arrived at my house.

"Well. This is me, thanks for walking me Zayn." I said sheepishly.

"No problem, I enjoyed it." He said as his stomach made a loud rumble.

"You're hungry?" I asked. A question I knew the answer to already. I was also hungry when I remembered what we were having for dinner, roast chicken and vegetables. A thought hit me.

"Hey Zayn, would you like to stay for dinner? If you do I'll let you borrow any of my CD's." I said playfully.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my mum, what are you guys having?"

"Roast chicken!" I said hoping he'd come inside. It was freezing and we weren't wearing jumpers.

"Okay sure! I'll text mum now." He said with a unbearably cute smile.

"Yay!"

I walked inside and my mum was sitting on the couch watching "The Real Housewives"

"Hey mum, is it okay if a friend stays over for dinner?"

She replied without looking away from the TV

"Of course! hey Samantha! How are you sweetie?"

"Um mum. It's not Samantha."

She looked around and looked completely shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry! How are you -?"

"Zayn, my name is Zayn. Hello Mrs Payne." He replied with the self-confidence that made me crazy.

Things were quiet until my mum rushed over to give him a warm hug.

"Hello sweetie! Any friend of Liam's is a friend of mine!"

"Um, okay mum. We're going to my room." I said to break the awkwardness.

We arrived at my room and I was surprised to see it wasn't as messy as I had thought. My bed was roughly made and no clothes seemed to be on the floor.

"Wow nice room! I love your posters!" Zayn said impressed

"Aha, thanks it's not much. But I like it." I said subtly.

"So, what about those CD's you promised?" Zayn said with a wink.

"There just over here." I said as I reached over to the desk near my bed. I opened a drawer to reveal my vast collection of CD's.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Zayn said surprised.

I waved him over and asked.

"Have a look at them." I said with a smile.

He rustled through the CD's and pulled one out I wished he didn't.

"The Spice girls! Are you serious!." He said grinning in glee.

"Oh! It's my – my mums!" I said trying to snatch the CD back from Zayn's clutches.

He pulled away and jumped to my bed. I followed still trying to get the CD back. He laughed and I was laying on top of him now. His arms were behind him lying on top of the CD without realising I tickled him. He tickled back and we ended up in a heap. Breathless from laughing and wrestling for the rights to the CD. He lay on the bed and I soon followed hugging into him and hearing the sweet beat of his heartbeat. I rubbed my arms against his chest. I realised what I was doing and shot up from his embrace and said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing -."

I was cut off by a finger on my lips. Zayn was holding one finger to my soft lips as if to say "Quiet I know" my heart fluttered as I saw Zayn moving closer to me. The hand that was on my lips drifted to the back of my head, Zayn's face moved closer and I felt myself flying. My eyes closed as his lips touched mine. I was still at the start and he was doing on all the work. I gave back what he was giving to me and we were now passionately kissing, his body lay on top of mine and he was pulling my shirt above my head, my hands flew to his and pulled his off also. We were shirtless and I was kissing every inch of his beautifully carved torso. My lips floated to his neck as he kissed mine, I felt like I was in heaven. Me kissing he and he kissing me. We were in bliss.

A loud knock on the door made me jump out of his warm embrace.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" my mum said

"Uh! Ye-yeah coming mum! Be there soon!" I said startled. A part of me was angry at my mother for ruing my moment.

We quickly put on our shirts not saying a word and I asked if Zayn was still staying. He replied with a nod and a smile and we set off to the dining room. The atmosphere in the dining room was so awkward you could slice it. We each had separate conversations, me with Zayn and the rest of my family with each other.

Dinner had finished and we eloped back to my bedroom.

"So where were we?" Zayn asked sarcastically as he leaped over to me and planted another kiss firmly on my lips.

"Are-are you sure you want to do this?" I ask concerned

"Baby I've wanted to ever since I met you."

We continued to kiss and embrace in my bed when I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was 10:30pm already and I gasped.

"What, what is it baby?"

"Oh god! It's 10:00!"

"Shit! I better get home! My mum will be worried sick! Sorry baby we'll continue this another night. Bye." Zayn said as he disappeared from my room. I sat on my bed half naked recounting the previous events. I giggled to myself and lay down. My pillow we had been snuggling on still smelt of Zayn, I took a deep inhale and closed my eyes remembering his lips on mine. I fell asleep before I knew.


End file.
